BMBM drabbles for FGBEclipse
by dariachenowith
Summary: A series of drabbles from the "Bend me, Break me" universe in honor of Fandom Gives Back Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Copyright belongs to those who first came up with the respective characters, plot, or quotes. The rest is all mine.**

**For the extended warnings, please see the A/N of "Bend me, Break me".  
**

**In honor of the Fandom Gives Back Eclipse author auctions I will post drabbles of the "Bend me, Break me" universe all week! If you want to join my team - TeamBMBM - please email us at teamBMBM (at) gmail (dot) com. Infos on my profile here at FFn. We're accepting members until the last day of the auction - July 2.**

**I know drabbles are usually exactly 100 words long, but considering my one-shots are 40k, my drabbles can be 900, too.  
**

**Please enjoy. This one's Suit Guy's POV.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble 1 - Saturday**

For the umpteenth time in the last five minutes I checked the clock at the dash. I was well aware of the fact that things never went according to plan, but fuck it, two hours off schedule before things were about to start? Even with a smooth execution that would amount to additional problems occurring, and an optimist I was not.

I knew I should have gotten rid of that useless fucker after the last mission in Biloxi nearly blew up into our faces, but now it was too late.

Five minutes ticked by, then ten, and I felt the last of the adrenaline seep from my veins. A glance in the mirror revealed I wasn't the only one feeling the strain, and I wasn't surprised when Number Two got out of her car and calmly walked over to me. She didn't knock but simply opened the back door on my side and slid into the seat, letting in a gust of dry, hot air.

"Heard anything?"

I shook my head, my eyes still fixed at the building in front of me, my fingers resuming their drumming on the steering wheel.

"Thought so. Can't you just shoot him?"

"No."

As usual she wasn't expecting me to explain further.

"He'll get us killed if he keeps going like that. You know that."

"I'm aware of that, but thank you for pointing it out."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her shake her head in answer, but she didn't elaborate on her irritation. Silence fell, comfortable and without either of us feeling the need to fill it with useless chatter.

A fire exit at the side of the building caught my attention when the door was forced open, a single figure exiting onto the parking lot. Twenty-seven seconds later the front passenger door swung outwards, admitting the reason for our massive delay. I didn't even need to see his red eyes and hear him sniffling to know what had happened.

My fingers itched for the SIG strapped to my lower back but I forced myself not to give in to the impulse to execute him on the spot.

"Shit, it's already noon? Sorry, E, but you should have been there, things were all chaotic, so many people ..."

He trailed off, then grinned at me as if his charm alone would make up for everything.

"Has it every occurred to you that this is exactly the reason why we chose Monday mornings for our operations?"

My acerbic tone had less effect on him than I was used to, but then it probably took a bullet through the leg to make him focus. He scratched his head, but kept that insane grimace on his face.

"E, man -"

"And didn't we go over how you refer to me a hundred times before?"

Normally I tried not to undermine my own authority by snapping at my compatriots, but he knew too well how much I despised the nickname I had assumed. By now he should have known better. Then again, so should I.

"Sure. Be that way. _Number Thirteen_. Why are you not Numero Uno anyway? And why am I Nine when there are fifteen others and I've been the last to sign up?"

"Because you are filling in for the previously vacated spot," Two chimed in from the back row, her bright eyes sparkling. I caught her gaze in the rear view mirror and her eyes turned hard, silently urging me on to get rid of this disgrace right away, but again I ignored her.

"Oh," was his less than eloquent retort, followed by a cackle. "Sweet."

It took a lot of restraint not to tell him in detail what had happened to his predecessor, but I forced myself to live by my own rules. No change in personnel after the mission planning is over. But I highly doubted that I'd have to see his dirty blond pony tail and watery eyes much longer after we completed our latest objective, one way or the other.

Focusing on the important things, I finally asked the question I should have posed the moment he opened the door.

"Is everything set up?"

"I guess so," he mumbled. "And it's still pretty busy, so if you wanna go ahead, go."

"No."

Both he and Two looked surprised.

"No? Seriously?" Nine was quick to voice his annoyance.

"Seriously," I confirmed, smirking a little at utilizing the word myself. "Got a problem with that?"

He shook his head, then reached for his pocket.

"You're the boss, man, when you give the go, we go. Guess you won't mind if I take a hit here?"

"Get the fuck out of my car and back to your post. And if I see you high as a kite again we will make do with only fifteen people, do we understand each other?"

It was highly satisfying to see his hand tremble where it had stopped on the way to retrieving the joint from his pocket.

"Crystal."

"Good."

Within moments he was out of the seat and back inside the building. Two let out a light cackle before she sobered up, and when I turned around to look at her directly she smiled.

"New ETA tomorrow?"

"I think next week. Mid-week. Break the pattern, stay unpredictable."

"Good plan. Also leaves me with a little more time to scout out a more suitable hide-out. The mine is cozy alright, but I think we can do much better. I'll call you when I find something."

With that she exited the car, leaving me alone with myself, my guns, and my knife. All I really needed.

* * *

**Please help us at www (dot) thefandomgivesback (dot) com**!

**You can reach me on twitter (dariaABD) or facebook (Daria Chenowith) - links in my profile.**


	2. Home Sweet Home

"So this is it?"

I didn't even try to put a note of enthusiasm into my voice, there was no sense in faking anything here.

"Yeah, do you like it?"

A glance in Number Two's direction should have been enough of an answer, but she kept smiling that saccharine smile at me, in so doing offering a reply herself. She knew I wouldn't be taken by the new hideout she had found, but years of losing at Texas Hold'em to her had taught me not to underestimate her. Her poker face right then underlined that perfectly.

"It's awesome!"

Of course Nine was ecstatic, like I knew he would be, but to my increasing displeasure the others seemed equally happy about the location. When he saw me frowning, One toned down his excitement.

"It's got space. We don't need electricity beyond what we get from our own generator. It's in a god-forsaken place so chances are good no one will come stumbling in. And I have to admit, it does have a certain flair."

"Flair," I echoed, my voice low and heavy.

"Oh, come on, can't you see it? We just need a score by Ennio Morricone and it will be perfect!" Five chimed in, crossing his arms over his line-backer-esque chest.

"If we wanted to start a second career as the cast of a Spaghetti Western movie, I would agree whole-heartedly."

All four of them looked at me then, and I felt like laughing at the puppy dog eyes they were turning on me.

"You have to admit, it's not what they'll except us to choose," One picked up his former stance.

"It's indefensible."

"It's large enough that we can easily escape should they catch up to us. And if they want to surround the whole compound they'll need more manpower than they can smuggle past our sentries undetected," Five came up with.

I still wasn't convinced.

"Why do we even need so much space? A cubbyhole for the hostages and a small area for us to rest and restock should be enough."

"If you want to rush it, yes. But I think we all remember how well that went last time."

I didn't need Two's reminder to see that in this she indeed had a point.

"You think it's worth the distance we have to go?"

"Actually the distance is one of my reasons for choosing it."

Inhaling the dry desert heat I scratched my chin, weighing my options.

"Let's take a look inside," I agreed. And as I entered the run-down atrium of the desolate former penitentiary I had to admit, it _did_ have a certain charm.

* * *

**TeamBMBM for FGB Eclipse is still accepting members! - teamBMBM (at) gmail (dot) com**


	3. Big Brother

**Hi! If you read this I have actually succeeded in uploading this file from my laptop via my phone onto the site – which is kind of cool, and incredibly bothersome. **

**I'm on vacation now, blissfully without internet access except for my phone, and reception is patchy at best. Can't say it bothers me, really. I sadly won't be able to catch up with old and reply to new reviews, but I read them all, so don't hold back on my account ;)**

**Today is the last day of FGB – I think. They kind of switched the dates around too much for me to keep track of. You can still join our team for the whole story of Bend me, Break me from Suit Guy's Point of View – and even if you don't make it in time – or the whole team thing is too confusing for you - just donate and forward me personally (daria (dot) chenowith (at) gmail (dot) com - without the blanks etc) the receipt and I'll still email you the story when I send out the copies for the team members. It's about helping kids, not sticking to protocol! I'd even go so far and say that Suit Guy would approve ;)**

**Please enjoy - Drabble 3 – Big Brother**

"Man, I really hadn't pegged you as that kind of pervert."

I felt my back go rigid but didn't turn, instead made sure I had wired the camera the right way. A flick on the portable monitor and the gray and white image of my own face right in front of the lens came into view, followed by the crackle of static over my com.

"Cam 2 is sending fine. Can you move aside so I can check the angles? Much obliged."

Stepping down from the ladder I let One do just that, satisfied when he gave me the all-okay for the main cell.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nine still hover by the door, clearly waiting for a reaction from me, so I gave him one, if probably not the kind he was looking for.

"Ever read Orwell's _1984_?"

"Uh, not sure," he conceded. I could have answered that for him, a clear no. Idiots like him never read books of any value. And trust him to make it all worse, of course.

"Eh, I heard of it at least. Didn't think I could be that much of a witty guy, too! It's that book that reality TV show is based on! I love that show!"

The only reason why I didn't shoot him right between the eyes was that I didn't have a gun with me right then, and that sentence didn't deserve to be retaliated with my knife. I left it uncommented instead, in so doing hurting him the worst – lack of attention can be a wonderful thing.

The old shower room was next, then the corridor outside of the cell, and just when I was done Five radioed that he just plugged in the last of the outdoor cameras. As far as the surveillance went, we were all settled in.

Nine trailed me on my way back to the main com room where One was still manning the terminal, bringing up the full array of camera feeds at my nod.

"As long as the relays hold there should be no problem. They'd need an EMP to destroy all of them in one go."

"EMP?" Nine quipped, still not getting that when the grown-ups turned their backs on him it was in his best interest to just shut up.

"Electromagnetic pulse," One and I answered unisono, his wink the only reaction to my baleful stare back over my shoulder.

"Ah. Isn't that the same thing they used in -"

"Yes, it is. Now we just need to burrow our way straight to Zion and you can screw round with Trinity until your balls rot off."

"Cool," he grinned, and following a particularly bold stroke of luck left the room, a second before I was about to reach into One's shoulder holster and off him with the Glock after all.

"Fucking parasite," I grumbled, then turned back to the slightly green tinted monitor again.

"Human beings are a disease, a cancer of this planet. You are a plague. And we are... the cure," One recited dramatically, then hunched over laughing when I glared at him in turn.

"Oh, come on, _The Matrix_ is a cool movie! At least the first part. And the whole mindfuckery should be right down your alley, too. Admit it, for once in your life you can like a block buster, too!"

I kept staring at the screen for another moment, half expecting it to turn black with green, blinking script, but then huffed a quick, "The first movie was kind of great when it came out. But see what it did to idiots like him?"

"More what they do to a pleasantly good film," One shot back before he switched the monitor to view the cycle of camera feeds in zoom. "And the lovely lady dearest to me would have such an easier time to get ahold of all the weapons and ammo we need if it took just a loading program and a few lines of code. Which reminds me, she asked me to tell you we're fresh out of Semtex and have to use C4 for the next objective."

I accepted the news with a curt nod – there was no sense to raging about the setback. C4 would do. Then something else occurred to me, and I felt a smile come onto my face.

"Say, do we still have those old climbing harnesses and the shot-up kevlar vests?"

"I think I saw them in the trunk of the van. Why?"

"Nothing, just doing some brainstorming."


End file.
